Espada del Odio
by JameyoftheMegacosmos
Summary: After the events of Utena, Aizen is somehow able to gain control of the rarely seen Swords of Hate. To cover for the fallen prince's mistakes, he uses these swords as part of his new creations to destroy the Utena characters. A group named the Espada del Odio. Basically set for action and a large number of battles between the two shows. May or may not continue this.
1. Prologue

Just some random crossover I idea I had.

Not sure if I'll continue it or not. But I _have_ thought of and planned a number of fights in it.

Well, review what you think.

* * *

Darkness and silence filled the room. So dark it was nearly pitch black, few people could see a few meters. So silent that nothing could be heard from outside. It was also very empty; hardly anything was inside. Or least that's what one would interpret upon seeing the room. The fact was there was much stuff going on, all being observed by two men in white robes.

The first was a brown-haired man holding a sphere in crystal glass. He was placing it in front of a number of figures. Each of these was wrapped up in a type of cloth and though they looked human, they had very unique features. He only stared at them and gave a slight smile at his creations.

The second one, who was standing behind the first with closed eyes and a perpetual smile, overlooked the process. "My, you sure are taking some pleasure in this, Lord Aizen."

Aizen, the second man called the first, turned to his short white-haired subordinate. "I appreciate the comment, Gin. The Hogyouku can truly prove its effects on almost anything."

"However," Gin continued. "Are you sure that this is a good idea, Lord Aizen?"

"Do you question my recommendation? One that is necessary for us?"

"That is not what I am worried about." Gin responded. "The usual creation of Arrancars is fine. It's what you've put in these new ones here."

_Yes,_ Aizen thought. _The Swords of Hate._

Gin was aware of Aizen's sudden interest in these things. Since he got wind of their presence, he and his men went out to gather them. It was difficult to find them and even required the Hogyouku. But once they were all together, he brought them up to his palace to study. And now he's putting them to the test.

"The thing is," Gin questioned. "The Swords of Hate are just a symbol. They're only known to be part of a large fairy tale. How do you expect finding and adding them to make any effect on the usual Arrancar?"

"We felt their presence, Gin. These swords are more than just inanimate objects like you typically see. You and I could feel the spiritual fluctuations by the time they were most active."

"Then, what about Akio?"

"The fallen prince?" Aizen confirmed. "He's of no use to me. The fact remains that his Bride abandoned him and his challenger somehow escaped."

"My, you sure speak strongly against an old friend of yours."

"It was his fault for letting it happen. I have no need for someone who fails in such a miserable way." He closed his eyes. "Well, I guess it can't be helped."

Aizen raised his hand up front. "With those Duelists and the Bride still alive, that means more work is to be done. And by giving what entities these swords have a physical form; it should be more than enough to finish the job he should have completed by now."

By that time, one of the figures started to shake. This once had some kind of cloak, along with a head shaped like a cylindrical tank. It moved sideways as it tried to struggle free from its cocoon.

"Ah," Gin interjected softly. "Looks like one of them has already started to hatch. Shall we wait for the others before we begin?"

"No," Aizen replied, bringing Gin's face into a rare frown. "Once he comes out, we shall begin immediately."

The two men walked up to the hatching Arrancar and face forward.

"Welcome, my fellow Arrancar." Aizen greeted the creature about to be born. "If there is anyone who knows the Swords of Hate, I now offer you a chance to fulfill your rage...

...As the Espada…Or with a more definite title…the Espada del Odio."


	2. Introduction 1

_Just some introductions before some of the major plots kick in. One of which will lead to one of the first of the major fights._

_I don't own Utena or Bleach._

* * *

The sun was high above the sky in the city of Karakura Town.

As usual, the streets were live with people. People were walking from work and school. Cars filled the streets with traffic. Shopping centers were busy with customers.

And a young dark-skinned girl wandered within the alleyways. Along the way, she turned to see her companion, a small purple monkey, beside her.

Their names were Anthy Himemiya and Chu-Chu. This was their second or third month since they left for the outside world. It was Anthy's decision. Ever since that day, after the duel between her brother and her savior, she chose to leave. It was to leave everything behind: Her title as the Rose Bride, the abusive relationship with her incestful brother, her incalculable duration of time staying at their Academy, her role as a Witch, and the Swords of Hate. All of that was now gone for her. What was left for her were traces of the savior she knew. That's what kept her going. That's one of many reasons why she left the past as past. That's why she left Ohtori Academy.

And that's why she came here to Karakura Town as she said to her companion, "You still feel it, can't you?"

"Chu." her pet said. That was the only word the earringed monkey could say. Even so, Anthy was able to understand her. In a way at least.

Anthy knew Chu-chu was agreeing with her. They've been feeling some kind of spiritual presence since they arrived in Karakura Town. Sometimes, it felt heavier. Sometimes, it felt smaller. But it was still felt in the entire area.

That was a sign, she thought, that would help her find her savior.

As she walked slowly down the alley, the spiritual presence became heavier again. Only this time, it was at a certain direction, focused to her left. She was coming to a break in the alleyway when they felt the concentration of pressure. It was obvious logic, whatever she was feeling must be coming from that direction. Maybe she'll find that savior again here. That, of course, excited her. Yet, she remained calm as she made the turn.

Instead, the two saw a small building that looked like a runoff shop. Above had the words "Urahara Shop" in Kanji. There was a vehicle parked next to it and the doors were open. Hardly anyone was there, unlike most places in the town.

Anthy looked around to see her surroundings. Everything was still quiet and the pressure felt concentrated at the shop. This was probably it, she thought as she walked inside.

As she entered through the traditional Japanese doors, she looked around to see sets of candy lined on the shelves and walls. Anthy and Chu-chu wandered through one of the aisles, observing the empty shop. There was no one else but them.

That is until someone spoke behind them, "You must be lost."

At first, Anthy jumped as she turned around with her pet. It truly was a voice she never heard, yet it sounded friendly. She saw a blonde man with a white and green striped hat that covered his eyes. He wore a ragged kimono, held a cane in his right hand, and his left one was buried deep into his pocket. He had a friendly smile , so he didn't look threatening.

The blonde man continued, "Is there something I can help you with, miss?"

Anthy had many questions she wanted to ask, including about the pressure she felt. "Yes, actually. I came here to find someone. I thought she'd be here."

The blonde man just gave smile. "I don't know how much I can do, miss. Usually, we don't get that many customers here. As you can see, it's pretty run down."

The hatter turned around. "Well, if that's what you're looking for, then that's all I can say."

"Actually," Anthy said, which got the man's attention. "I've been feeling some kind of pressure here."

The hatter turned back to Anthy. "Pressure?"

"Yes," Anthy continued. "I felt some kind of pressure or energy coming from here. And not just any kind of pressure, it's as if something...magical was creating it. I thought it might be a clue."

The blonde hatter gave a smile and giggle. Anthy gave a confused look.

"Funny," he said. "I thought I'd never have someone track me that way. Usually, that kind of pressure is untraceable to normal humans."

"Normal humans?"

"But you're different if you can trace that kind of signature." the hatter continued. "I'd like to know more."

"Who are you?"

The blonde man giggled. "My, my. Quite rude of me not to introduce myself." He put his cane up and started swinging it. "I'm Kisuke Urahara. Just a normal candy shop owner."

"I...don't buy it." Anthy said.

"Hm, I thought you wouldn't." Urahara stopped swinging his cane and placed it onto the ground. He took a fan from his left hand and put it over his face. "And who would you be?"

"Anthy, Anthy Himemiya." She looked at her pet. "And this is Chu-Chu."

"Chu," the monkey replied.

Urahara gave a small laugh. "Please to meet you, Anthy."

Anthy also gave a short smile.

Their conversation was interrupted when a loud roar was heard. Both Anthy and Chu-Chu were frightened by this unexpected sound. They also widened their eyes a little.

Kisuke only gave a concerned face. "Another one? Must be Jinta and Ururu again."

"Jinta and Ururu?"

Urahara opened up the door and revealed a massive creature outside. The monster was humanoid looking and completely black. It had a white mask for a face. Circling it was a red-orange spiky-haired boy charging at the creature with a large club. Aside from him was a black haired girl with pigtails carrying long object wrapped in cloth, which fired multiple bolts at the monster.

The creature responded with a loud scream that shook even Anthy and Chu-chu. The two kids were pushed back and landed on their backs with their weapons. The creature advanced towards its opponents as they struggled to get up.

The fight was interrupted when Uharaha took out a sword from his cane. He shouted, "Scream! Benehime!" Crimson red energy shot from the cane sword and towards the creature. It was struck and split in half easily, then dissolved into nothingness. The whole fight over within those few seconds.

The reception was not well received by one of its challengers. "Hey, we were in the middle of a fight! Don't interrupt!"

"Jinta…" the girl said in a shy tone.

Urahara took the complaint lightly as he put his right hand behind his head and giggled. "Sorry, but there wasn't any other easy way. You don't want our home destroyed, do you?"

"Whatever," Jinta said.

The complaint never touched Anthy and Chu-chu. However, they were more concerned with what they just saw. "Excuse me, Urahara. But, what was that?"

Urahara turned around, "Oh, that creature? You sure you haven't seen it?"

"No," she paused, remembering the feeling she had during the fight. "But the energy it gave off. It feels so familiar."

"It's called a Hollow." Urahara replied.

"A Hollow?"

"It should be frequent for someone to find such beings. They often go after those with the spiritual abilities you and I have."

"Sorry," Anthy said. "This is my first time seeing such a beast. I mean- I've seen other beasts and I felt energies similar to that before, but never like this."

Urahara just smiled "If that's the case," He adjusted his hat. "Then maybe I can help you out."

He called out to the two children, "Jinta! Ururu! I think that's enough fighting Hollows for now. Come in and we'll have some lunch!"

"Fine," Jinta said with a disappointed look. He and the girl, who was very likely Ururu, came back into the shop.

Urahara turned back to his guests. "Would you care to join us? At the same time, you can tell us more about who you are."

Anthy just nodded. "Sure."

Her pet cried out, "Chu"

* * *

The skies were a clear blue, the lands were barren, and there was hardly any sound. There was hardly anyone around at all.

All except a woman who was resting on the ground, a woman named Utena. She had pink hair and was dressed in a male uniform. She laid there for a while, unable to move, let alone awake.

That was until now, when she opened her eyes slowly to the clear skies. She bent upward and shook her head. She looked around to see the barren wastelands. She continued to shake her head.

All she knew was what happened before. The time when she fought against the fallen Prince, the same one who saved her lead started her journey. Then a lot happened afterward: being stabbed by the Rose Bride, which she is unsure that she's still there, opening up the Rose Gate, the Swords of Hate coming after her, then disappearing from the scene. And now she was here, in a strange deserted place unknown to her.

"What happened?" Utena asked herself as she got up. "It's as if I'm in the middle of nowhere."

Suddenly, she heard a noise. It sounded like something of low-frequency like a distorted bass drum. What was alarming was that it was coming from behind.

_"Would you want me to help you with that?"_ a high-pitched voice came from the same direction.

Utena jerked around in shock, but she saw nothing. Before she completely see who it was, she heard the same drum-like noise. She stood there for a moment. It all happened so quickly and spoken so close, it was frightening. Furthermore, the voice didn't sound like anything human. And even if it was human, it sounded much like a child. These thoughts pricked her brain by the second.

_If only I had something to protect myself_, Utena thought. _I would be fine, in case this turned into bad news_. If only she had her soul sword, but that was lost back in her last duel. She cursed that thought. _If only he didn't choose to break it._

Her thoughts were interrupted by another drum noise. This time, it was to the right of where her body was facing. She looked forward and saw a white figure looking away. The figure had a white dress garb that covered most of its body. Even the head was covered by frills. Utena could see something cylindrical above the dress, protected by something also white. Aside from that, she could only see its black shoes. It was hard to tell whether it was male or female.

**"If that's the case,"** the figure now spoke in a dark voice. **"Follow me."**

Utena was freaked out even more. First it tries speaks behind her, then it reveals itself as a completely dress figure, now it changes voices. She couldn't move.

_"What's wrong?"_ the figure asked in its light voice. _"Is something bothering you?"_

Utena wanted to say yes. This was completely weird and unwelcoming of her. She was also weary if the figure really was trying to help or if this was a trap. Yet again, it wasn't like she had any other choice.

She shook her head. Though still cautious, she took her first steps towards the white figure.

**"Very well." **the figure spoke in its dark voice as it also started walking. **"****Come, then."**


	3. Introduction 2

Inside the Urahara Shop, a small dining room table was set. Loads of food were placed out. The small room became crowded.

Jinta and Ururu sat together with former reaching out for a few bowls. Kisuke was sitting at one of the longer sides, waving his fan and not eating much. Across from Urahara was a large muscular man watching over the food with his arms crossed. Anthy also sat across from the kids and Chu-chu was at the corner. Anthy was eating much either, but she was willing to give her monkey something to eat, which gladly accepted it.

Uraraha noticed Anthy's slow eating. "What's wrong? Is the food not good?"

Anthy shook her head. "It's fine. Me and Chu-chu like it even."

"Glad to hear. Tessai and I are long-time partners. We don't best to make the place convenient, even though it looks a little messy."

A large man, who Urahara called Teesai, nodded. Anthy looked around and could only agree with Urahara's statement.

"Then what's bothering you?" Urahara asked her. "Not very hungry?"

Anthy shook her head again. "I'm just choosing not to eat much. I don't want to feel indebted to you or like I'm in a life of luxury."

"Don't sweat it," Urahara encouraged. "We're fine with those who don't want to eat much. Even with those who do, we have plenty of more for ourselves, now that we have some funds back."

"Funds?" Anthy wondered. "Didn't you say this place is run down?"

"Yeah, but due to recent events, things are looking a little better for us. Especially now that our tensions with the Soul Society have eased."

"Soul Society?" Those words enlightened Anthy and Chu-chu. They didn't know exactly what it was, but they had a feeling what it meant. "You mean some kind of afterlife?"

"Exactly," Urahara nodded. "That's where many souls go to when they die."

Before Anthy could speak, Urahara interrupted, "I know what you're thinking, you're friend may be there, which is possible. Because that's only if they're sent by a Soul Reaper."

Anthy didn't know what a Soul Reaper was, but asked, "And if she didn't?"

Urahara was quiet for moment, but answered, "Then I'm afraid she may have turned into a Hollow."

That froze Anthy and frightened Chu-chu. "A Hollow?" she asked in confirmation. "Like the one we just saw?"

Urahara just nodded. "Hollows are originally made by souls who stay in this world you know, also known as the World of the Living, for too long. Overtime, despairs and regrets would keep them here and eventually transform completely into black masked monster just like what you saw."

Anthy looked to companion. She refused to believe that would be Utena's fate. She even saw her Chu-chu coming near her as she comforted it.

"However," Urahara continued. "That's what Soul Reapers are for. To cleanse those Hollows before sending them to the Soul Society."

Anthy wanted to sigh with relief, but she had new questions. "These 'Soul Reapers'. What are they?"

"They're the elite force made to protect the Soul Society. When Soul Reapers come to the World of the Living, they usually have two functions: send fresh souls, also known as 'Pluses' or 'Wholes', to the Soul Society, and fight corrupted souls known as 'Hollows' wherever they appear. Defeating Hollows is the same thing as purifying them, before sending them to their respective afterlife."

Anthy finally let out a sigh. Now that it was a win-win situation on that score, she was more than likely to find her. Of course, she knew Utena, her savior. She would never let a transformation into a Hollow get in the way. Finding her was a promise Anthy made to resolve.

"So, I want to ask," Urahara resumed the conversation. "What is your story?"

"Well since you ask," Anthy cleared her throat. "Where should I start?"

"Any time you wish."

Anthy nodded. "To start with, are you familiar with the Tale of the Rose Bride?"

Urahara shook his head. "I'm not familiar."

Anthy nodded again and began. "A long time, I used to live with a brother. He was...a prince whose job was to save people from the town. Much similar to the Soul Reapers you speak. However...I can't recall exactly what happened. But one day, my brother was fatigued and the villagers were angry at us. Then when I tried to help him…" She paused. "They suddenly attacked me with swords."

"That's horrible." Ururu said, overhearing the conversation. "Why would they do that?"

Anthy shook her head. "Even I don't remember. All I know is that they called me a witch. People nowadays say it's because I _stole_ the prince for trying to help him." She paused again. "And that's when I became the Rose Bride."

"Huh? Rose Bride?" Jinta commented. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"It's similar...to a princess."

"A princess!? That's amazing!"

Anthy shook her head. "Not as amazing as you think. In the end, I hated being called the Rose Bride."

"Huh?" Jinta was confused. "How come?"

"Just..everything. To start with, I was only with my older brother who had become...twisted. On a daily basis, he ran a set of duals at a place we ran called Ohtori Academy. Something the Soul Society you mentioned. After these duals, he would make me the prize and I be used by the winners. Outside of the duals was no better. I was constantly harassed by the students and even my brother would attack me."

"That's crap!" Jinta shouted out. When she saw Anthy's shocked look, he felt guilty. "Sorry." He shook his head. "But still, If you were treated like that, why didn't you just leave or look for help!?"

"I...I thought I couldn't. First thing, the dualists only wanted my title, so I could ask them. And as I said, everyone saw me as a witch, so no one in the Academy would help me. Then, I was utterly convinced by my brother that he was only line of support. And everyone saw him as still the pure prince everyone once knew." She paused with guilt. "Some of it was my doing, due to how much pain he was in at the time." She paused again to shake her head. "But that was then. And I _was_ helpless back then. But it was thanks to my savior, I was able to break out."

"Tell us, Anthy." Urahara commented again. "Who is this little savior of yours?"

"Was it a prince?" Jinta joked.

Anthy giggled. The others were confused by this sudden laughter until she said, "It's funny because that's what she wanted to be."

"'She'?" Jinta said in confusion. "Shouldn't a prince be a guy?"

Anthy shook her head. "Not this time. She was rescued by a male price. Actually, she was rescued by my brother, which me her want to become one. That's what lead her to our Academy. And then, inspired me to leave the Academy."

"That's quite impressive." Urahara spoke. "For a young girl to come to another's rescue. Something you don't see every now and then."

A door suddenly opened and a new voice came, "Eh-em, are you forgetting someone?"

Urahara jumped and everyone else turned to see another woman appearing by the door. Anthy was surprised to see who turned out be another dark-skinned woman. She also had purple hair, except hers was shorter, straighter, and had a ponytail behind her head. She also wore an orange shirt over a short black over shirt. She had black stretch pants and brown lightweight shoes.

But she didn't look pleased and Anthy saw how flustered Urahara was.

"Sorry," Urahara apologized. "Wasn't thinking back there."

The woman gave a glare. "Just remember next time."

Just then, she turned to see their guest, who looked uncomfortable with her arrival.

"You're not from here, aren't you?"

Anthy shook her head.

"Sorry about that. Kisuke often a lazy one, he doesn't always think straight."

"No, it's fine." Anthy pardoned. "But who are you?"

"I'm Yoruichi. Yoruichi Shihoin. I was the one to rescue Kisuke and Tessai and helped escape to the World of the Living."

Anthy look at the two men across from one another, then back to Yoruichi. "So you three are souls?"

"That's right. We were forced to flee the Soul Society after an incident about a hundred years ago." She looked at Urahara. "And it's thanks to Urahara we were able to settle here undetected."

"Why did you have to rescue them? And flee from the Soul Society?"

"That we can explain later," Yoruichi replied. "But first, tell us more about this prince of yours."

Anthy was surprised. "You mean you-"

"Yes, I heard every word, which I'm also surprised to hear." Yoruichi walked between Tessai and Anthy and sat down. She reached for a bowl and turned to Anthy. "So tell me? Who is this prince you're looking for? Does she have a name?"

"Yes, her name is Utena. Utena Tenjou. She wanted to be a prince, which is why she participated in the duals in the first place. After many battles, she tried to fight my brother, but lost. But even then, she won."

"Won? In what way?"

"Utena and my brother were dueling with each other to decide who would gain the power to change to world. It's what we called 'revolutionizing the world'. Beside them was a gate, which my brother wanted to open to gain power himself. And even though, he'd won, he couldn't open it. It was only Utena herself who could. That was the last time I saw her."

"And what change did she bring?" Urahara asked. "Just asking."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. But I noticed some things different. The most notable example, the dualists I knew have changed. Some even became a little friendlier. But other than that, the only other change is that hardly anyone knows her anymore. Anyone but me and my brother."

"Could you leaving the Academy also have something to do with it?"

"No, that was my choice. Let's just say...she opened the coffin for me."

"Opened the coffin?" Jinta was confused.

"That's best way I can put it. Another way of saying it is that she gave me the opportunity to leave. And I decide to take it and leave the Academy behind along with my brother. He can stay there and pretend to be the prince."

"Serves him right. I bet he's the one cast as the villain by now."

"I don't know about that." Anthy shook her head. "But that's not the point. The point is, I know Utena's still out there and I hope to find her whenever I can."

"Do you have any proof she's still alive or even around?" Yoruichi asked.

Anthy nodded. She reached for her chest and a bright light glowed. A little later, a handle for a sword manifested as she pulled it out, but the blade was broken. She raised it for the others to see.

"This," Anthy said. "is my proof that one I'm looking for is still alive. I'm sure you're all able to see it."

The others nodded, but Tessai commented, "It looks like a broken Zanpakuto."

"Zanpak- what?"

"A Zanpakuto," Urahara corrected. "It's weapon used by Soul Reapers that allow them to carry their duties. They come in many forms and have unique abilities relating to their owner."

"Like the cane sword you used against that Hollow?" Anthy asked for an example.

"Exactly. Moreover, they stick to their original owner. Once the owner dies, the sword vanishes along with it."

"I see." Anthy merely nodded. "In Ohtori Academy, we and the dualists actually call this a Soul Sword. As you saw, they're drawn out people's chests like mine. They may look like much, but some swords are very powerful with a variety of factors, like the owner's spirit and purity." Anthy looked at her sword. "My brother wanted this because he needed it to open the gate to unlock the revolution. Though he got it, he wasn't able to open it and it shattered into this state." She looked back to her inviters. "Even after Utena disappeared from that dual, I still feel its energy, so I know she's out there." She turned to Urahara. "And if what you say is true, that this is like a Zanpakuto and that it only vanishes if the owner dies, then that's even more proof."

Urahara nodded in her logic. "That's the best conclusion we have."

Yoruichi just finished up a bowl before she began talking. "So what will you do now?"

"Well," Anthy thought. "If there's any chance, I would like to go to the Soul Society."

Urahara giggled and adjusted his hat. Anthy has a confused look, but Yoruichi glared back at him.

"There's no reason not to." Anthy said. "In fact, it could be the best place for me to find her."

"That's true," Urahara agreed. "But there are couple problems we have to work with."

"Hm? Like what?"

"First thing, you'll need a way into the Soul Society. It ain't just a place you can simply walk to. And sometimes, you have to get everything right to ensure you'll make it there without any...sudden adjustments."

"Sudden adjustments?"

"Meaning something bad doesn't happen to you." Yoruichi correction.

Anthy nodded securely as she turned back to Urahara. "What else?"

"Second is access."

"Access?"

"You see, the Soul Society is divided into two sections. The only place a normal person could get in is outer Rukon districts, where most ordinary souls live. If you really want to find your prince, you'll need to get into the smaller and more important section known as the Seireitei. That's where all the Soul Reapers live. That said, only Soul Reapers are allowed and it has nearly impenetrable defenses against intruders and unauthorized guests."

"I see." Anthy said. She looked at her companion, knowing the extreme difficulty.

"Fortunately," Urahara continued. "We have solutions to that."

Anthy looked up, "How?"

Yoruichi got into the conversation. "We have a gateway in this shop known as a Senkaimon. It's leads to a dimensional route where souls travel to and from the Soul Society."

"I was going to explain that." Urahara said to Yoruichi, who received a glare from her.

"I understand." Anthy said. "But what about access to the Seireitei?"

"Don't worry about that," Yoruichi answered. "I'll accompany you along the way."

"You will? Which means-"

"Yes, like Urahara, Tessai and I are Soul Reapers. It's better to say we're former Soul Reaper Captains and other important officials."

"Soul Reaper Captains? Are you meaning you're officers or something?"

"That's right. You see, the Seireitei is divided into thirteen divisions known as the Gotei 13, also known as the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. All Soul Reapers are assigned to a specific squad, where they are under the command of its seated officers. The Captains are the highest in command and are the most powerful. Luckily for you, Yoruichi and I was were Captains until we forced to flee."

"That's a relief." Anthy thought. "But won't you get in trouble since you fled?"

"There's no need to worry about that," Urahara explain. "Like I said before, due to recent events, we were pardoned with what happened. As long as we didn't cause much trouble out here in the World of the Living, they're alright with us staying here and moving to and from the Soul Society."

"What happened?"

There was a pause. "We...can explain that later." Urahara answered.

Anthy brushed it off. She knew it wasn't something good, but like them, she also had things to hide. It was understandable to them.

Switching the conversation, Anthy turned to Yoruichi. "So what will you do at the Soul Society?"

"I'll be visiting a few friends. One of which took over my squad when we fled. Hopefully by now, we have eased our tensions with one another."

"I understand." Anthy nodded.

"So when do you plan to go?" Urahara asked.

"Anytime we're ready."

"Good then, we'll wait for you when you are."

* * *

It was a while after lunch time when Anthy climbed down an underground chute beneath the shop. By the time she could see the ground, she saw a massive deserted field much larger than the shop. Anthy was both amazed by the large space and terrified by its depth since she was still very high above the ground. Fortunately, it became less scary as she climbed down and she relaxed with Chu-chu at the bottom. She turned to see Urahara and Yoruichi nearby. Next to Urahara is what looked like a pair of Japanese doors.

When Anthy approached Yoruichi, Urahara spoke, "This set of doors is the gateway into a maze of passageways known as the Dangai. Obviously, this will get you into the Soul Society, but only if you follow the right directions."

"Is it that easy to get lost in there?"

"Exactly. It's best to follow Yoruichi, she'll guide you through once you enter."

Anthy nodded as Urahara split the doors open. She could see nothing but a dark tunnel up ahead. It was the only way, she knew, and that will be a big step to find her prince.

But before Anthy could take a step, Yoruichi raised a hand against her. "Wait."

Anthy stood for a moment. "What's going on?"

Urahara just giggled. "I know what is. Yes, you should wait for second."

Just then, a large rumbling was heard that shook the ground. The next minute, Anthy saw a machine that looked like a train passing through. Anthy was frightened at first, but relaxed again as it disappeared.

Even then, Anthy said, "I didn't know you had a train in there!"

Urahara just giggled and patted behind his head. "Well, it's not actually a train. It's a Kotosu. Also known as a Cleaner."

"A Cleaner? For what?"

"For those who stay in for too long. You see, in this tunnel, time is usually slowed down to two thousand times it is in the normal world. In other words, an hour here is the same as there whole months in there. The Cleaner was made to prevent anyone from taking advantage of that."

Anthy nodded. "Well, we don't plan on staying there for too long. Just enough to get into the Soul Society."

Urahara also nodded. "The Cleaner does one full sweep of the Dangai and only runs once a week. So don't worry about running into it again."

"We won't." Anthy said before her companion went "Chu".

"Alright then," Yoruichi turned to her guests. "Follow me."

And together, they passed through the doors and into the Dangai.


End file.
